


If you're insane, I am too

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but he's also in L word with nomin, but still, he doesnt die tho, he refuses to admit it tho, he's chained to the bed, he's sort of prisoner, he's sort of their pet, jeno calls mark cub, killer!jaemin, killer!jeno, kyle and evie inspired this, no actual smut, okay read on, they dont know it tho, v sexy times, victim!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Mark knows what's it like to be captive ― in fact, he's being held captive at this very moment. But to know what it's like to be held captive by two sex-driven, fucking god-like people? Mark knows better than anyone what that's like.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	If you're insane, I am too

_Lying awake_

_Awake in my bed_

_Blood on my hands_

_Blood on my bed_

* * *

* * *

To Jeno and Jaemin, Mark is a pretty little thing. A toy, to be used and discarded after it breaks. Mark with his big, frightened eyes, his shaking frame and his quivering voice. Because Mark doesn't know what they will do to him, does not know when the deal is going to be over. And they like it better that way.

"Such a cute face," Jaemin mutters, eyes glinting somewhat madly. "It'd be a shame to destroy it, wouldn't it? Hmm Markie?" Mark nods, because that's what he's supposed to do. In another world, another universe, Mark would find Jaemin insanely attractive. (Okay, he _still_ finds Jaemin attractive no matter what he does to Mark, but that doesn't mean shit.) Jaemin's sugary sweet voice, and even sweeter smile. Blue rhinestones on his eyelashes, black swirls on his cheeks, silver dust on his eyelids.

Jaemin's whole being screams god.

Jeno steps into the room, head held high. His hair is messy, like he just got out of bed, and Mark is willing to bet his non existent freedom that he and Jaemin were just up to some disgusting act. Most likely murdering, although having sex comes as a close second. Or maybe, most probably, they murdered someone and had sex after. (It happens basically every time.)

Jeno tosses Mark something and it lands beside him on the bed. It's a box, with a neat bow tied on the top. Mark stares at Jeno questioningly, and Jeno just flashes him a smile. "Open it." He says. "It's a gift from me and Jaem." He nudges Jaemin, and Jaemin rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He mutters, flashing Mark a look that speaks of murder. (Against who, Mark isn't sure.)

He pulls at the bow, and it comes loose. It's pretty, a light blue that matches the streaks in Jeno's hair. He pulls the lid of the box, and there, in all its glory, lays a _motherfucking_ vibrator. In all honesty, it wasn't like Mark expected something better, but still. It's his birthday and they're giving him a _vibrator._

What else would you expect from Jeno and Jaemin?

They've never been the romantic type. Ruthless, cold, icy, that's how they do things and no one can change that. He holds the vibe up, raising his eyebrows at Jeno and Jaemin. "Nice present." He sighs, a smile pulling at his lips. "Don't I get any cake though?"

And what Mark gets is _so_ much better than cake.

He flushes when Jaemin climbs onto his lap, laughter in those mad eyes of his. Some of the black swirls on his cheek are smudged when Mark brushes his thumb over them, capturing Jaemin's lips with his own. And kissing Jaemin has always been an adventure in and of itself.

When Mark kisses Jaemin, it's like waves crashing into the shore, drowning him and battering him, leaving him raw and vulnerable. It's suffocating, because Jaemin is like the sea, uncontainable and wild, something to admire from afar. And if you get too close, he drowns and traps you, leaving you without direction or purpose.

Kissing Jeno, on the other hand, is like the calm before a storm. There's a hint of anticipation, an unrestrainable sense of danger. It's electric, pushing Mark to the edge of nothingness. There's a taste of underlying fear, and it makes Mark feel _awake._

He's still chained, no chance of escaping, but at this point, he's not sure he wants to leave.

Jeno's smile is searing, his words even more so as he asks, "Y'know Jaem, I'm not sure he wants this." He nudges Jaemin, and Jaemin immediately gets the message. He presses his lips against the hollow of Mark's throat, muttering. "You're right Jeno. Maybe we should make him ask us nicely."

"Just to be safe."

Mark whines at that, humiliation creeping up his thoughts. His whole body feels flushed, even more so as Jaemin's daft fingers continue exploring every inch of his body. Jaemin has never been one to tease, but for now he seems content with the way he's making mark squirm, eyes dropping to the ground when Jaemin's stare lingers too long on him.

And Jeno's voice is razor sharp as he slips his hand around Mark's wrist, grip too tight. "Beg." He rasps out. "Beg for it like the silly little slut you are and maybe we'll let you get what you want." And Mark feels even more hot, mouth slightly open as he stares at Jeno with wide, hazed eyes.

Mark wets his lips, and suddenly he's on fire, thoughts all but gone from his brain as Jaemin presses his hand against Mark's jeans, glittering eyes flashing with the capture of his prey. "P-please. Want it s-so bad." He shudders when Jaemin slides out of his lap, pulling Mark's jeans off in one movement.

Jeno slides his fingers into Mark's hair, a cynical smile on his lips. "Sorry baby, what was that?" He pulls at Mark's hair, tugging at the strands harshly. His voice lowers into something dangerous when Mark doesn't respond, dark eyes filled with something Mark can't name.

"I asked you a question cub."

And Mark knows ― he never fails to forget actually ― that Jeno is unstable sometimes, all shadows and razors and danger, something that is enough to scare everyone off, but that keeps Mark wondering. Who is Jeno really? "Please Jeno! W-want you to fuck me. A-and I w-want to fuck Jaeminie." He pouts, tears gathering in his eyes. "Please." 

Jeno cocks his head to the side, a smile settling on the edges of his lips. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he drawls "I'm betting that you're willing to anything." He leans in, lips a breath away from Mark's. "Aren't you Markie?" His tone is soft and cold, the unspoken words in the air leave no room for arguments or denial.

Mark nods. Yes, he is willing to do anything. Especially because it's Jeno, and Mark is weak for Jeno.

And even if he were to be killed for something, it wouldn't be due to stubbornness or a sharp tongue. It'd be for love. (And to Mark, there's no better way to go.)

Jeno's eyes flicker to Jaemin, who pulls a gun out of his jacket. His eyes are happy, gleeful at the way Mark's eyes widen in fright. They've played this game before, a click and a threat, something that gets to Mark every single time. It's why Jeno and Jaemin love it, because it's so _real,_ so Mark. It's a game, a dangerous one, and Jeno and Jaemin are all about danger.

"Better obey, pretty boy." Jaemin says silkily, pressing the barrel against Mark's temple. A wicked grin on his face, he licks his lips. "Your life is in _our_ hands."


End file.
